Lemme Teach You, Teacher
by Shoyukine
Summary: Starting to teach at the age of 19, Lucy Heartfilia was a prodigy since birth, but things get a little hard for her when her ex comes to her school as a student, and the funny part is, she hasn't gotten over him, yet. Things get a little turn for the weird as Lucy was helped and given advise by none other than person she's hated the most, Natsu Dragneel. (Full summ. inside) NaLu


Lucy Heartfilia was a natural, a prodigy since birth.

Entering high school at the age of 8, college at the age of 14, she had earned her diploma almost earlier than anyone had ever achieved in Acalypha. The Heartfilia's golden child, as Jude liked to call it but of course her mother, Layla, just prefer the term daughter. Lucy was blessed and not only the school she grew up in was proud, the whole small town of Acalypha was, even her father! Well, its not that hard to impress someone when you're related but still! With Jude it's an achievement.

Earning a the highest degree in Lucy's college graduation, she was now in the age of 19 teaching at Magnolia University while she was studying journalism and a few courses she could find that involved writing online. Even as a pretty newly young adult, she was as mature as her cold-blooded father for her age and wasn't strict, but definitely firm on her teachings. If there was a time she would have fun and make jokes with her classes, it would be when she's drunk.

And the funny part about it is, she never drank a single drop her entire life.

And she had puberty through college!

"Alright class," She said one day, her blonde hair dangling in a ponytail as she propped up a few quizzes she had yet to check, "don't forget to do your homework and see to it that it's all neat and up your backpacks ready for me to check next week…I'm looking at you Loki." The class filled with light chuckles and snickers as the poor student nodded in apology. Nodding back, Lucy stood up from her desk just as the school bell rang throughout the school. "Dismissed."

Of course every last one of them were having a bloodbath over battling for the door, typical college dilemma. Lucy sighed, as she recalled in her earlier college days, her friends were usually like this if there was a party planned at the next dorm.

Definitely a typical college dilemma.

"If you kids can't afford to be civil around here then I'm not grading any of these," Lucy waved around the stack of quiz answer sheets on her hand that she was arranging earlier, "Your parents wouldn't want that would they?"

Just as she pronounced _the_ word the entire class flowed out finally in a proper line, like seriously, Lucy thought, these people are like first graders. Or should she say children? Shaking her head, she went back to arranging the things on the teacher's desk and collecting her books with a small smile on her face. This class was her favourite one, especially since it was English. The students here were like her, as she said earlier, her children even when most of them are just a little older and/or younger than her. She's just 19 after all. With that said, she loves her students.

"Well aren't you busy huh Ms. Heartfilia?"

Well…except one of them.

Groaning, Lucy just pushed up her glasses and picked up the last object that was hers on the desk, which was her phone. She should probably call Levy, also a prodigy like her but from another town, after this as she always has. Turning around, she forced a smile. "Is there anything you need, Mr. Dragneel?"

As usual the guy chuckles at her fake politeness, which always got on her nerves. "Well not much really…just about my, you know, grades?"

"Well you're failing and there's nothing I, more likely you, can do about it." Preparing to leave by adjusting her handbag Lucy added, "I suggest you go to your extra classes now Dragneel, I have a meeting with the Principal to attend to…if I see you there then, I'll see you there." Then she walked to the door, but smoothly Natsu blocked her with his arm, smirking.

"Come on, please? Just a point higher."

"I'll let you see higher Mr. Dragneel, if you won't let me through." She warned, her fist crumpling up the strap of her handbag. Any moment now and she might just blow up. He didn't look affected however, just slightly more amused.

Humming he says, "Whoo, feisty move there Maam."

Without a second thought Lucy kneed him in the precious, sending him down to his knees where he grips his sunshine-less place.

"Ow…" He grits out. "That…that hurts."

"Yes, yes it does. Glad to know you at least learned something Mr. Dragneel." Lucy remarks as she walked passed him, now back to her relaxed composure. "Now if you wouldn't mind I shall take my leave…the clinic can't help you with that by the way." And then she left and rounded into the building's left wing.

But just as she was about to exit the University through the front exit, she absentmindedly bumped into a guy's chest, nearly losing her balance. "O-Ow…wait, huh? Ah I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologizes as she bows down.

"Ah it's fine—wait, Lucy?"

Lucy stiffened. That voice…

Looking up slowly, she gasped, "Sting?"

* * *

" _Levy…I don't know what to do! He's gonna be one of my students, I just know it!"_

From the other side of the call, Levy could feel the blonde's panic just by touching the table she had set her phone on. Who could blame her, I mean—it's Lucy's ex! Coming to the school she teaches in as a student! Levy probably would be panicking too if she was in her place. "Lu, just take it easy…"

" _How am I supposed to do that when I might just resort to seeing his face everyday?!"_ The small bluenette flinched at the blonde's voice from the other end, especially since she had her on speaker. _"Levy, what do I do? He's there, he WILL be there and he might STAY there for, I don't know, longer than a year but with me still there in his surroundings otherwise! I can't just avoid him, I have an obligation to look my students in the eye and them in return. Especially since it's…it's Sting, I probably wouldn't even be able to look away! I'm stuck Levy, dead stuck."_

Sighing, Levy breathed once then spoke, "Look Lu, this is all I can advise you to do. Just…"

"… _see him not as your ex, but as your student. Just don't speak when it's not necessary, if you panic take a quick break to the shower and take a short breather, then be calm like you always do."_

Falling down back to her bed still in her work clothes, Lucy groaned. "I don't know Lev…"

She could hear a short background noise from the other end which meant Levy must have put it on speakerphone like she did. As a sign that she was gonna be gone for awhile judging from the staggering noises and creaks, Lucy sighed and decided to end the call and just left Levy a voice mail saying she'd just call again later.

Lucy had been freaking out all night after her encounter with Sting. They had been together when she was 15, but things didn't really work out. In Lucy's perspective, despite having read almost a hundred romance novels, relationships never really do end well. Forever doesn't exist and it certainly doesn't want to link her with Sting, it really didn't.

Facing to her side, she grabbed a pillow closest to her and squeezed it to her chest. She felt like crying, but Lucy being Lucy, she was too stubborn to give in to tears. They remove the manliness for a woman, as her cousin Elfman had said, she doesn't really know why she stuck to that sentence…she just did. Giggling softly at the small stupid memory she breathed out, about to resort to dreamland when she heard a soft 'clack', coming from her window. Like someone was throwing rocks at it.

Rolling off her bed lazily, looking sleep-deprived but not, Lucy walked over to her window and just as she spotted a small bob of pink…she knew what, or rather who, was down there. Opening her window, she growled. "Mr. Dragneel, it's 10 in the evening."

"And you're saying that while still wearing your uniform." Natsu pointed out, causing Lucy to flush a bit and dust over her pencil skirt.

"Shush it." She hissed. "Look if you don't mind please leave."

"I overheard about your problem."

Her eyes widening, Lucy opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it. "W-What?"

Could this possibly be happening? Her hatest person on earth knowing about her current number one problem?

Oh well, there goes her job.

"Also," Lucy's attention snapped back to the handsome pink-haired boy. "I know how to help you."

…wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait WHAT?

Could this possibly be happening? Her hatest person on earth knowing about her current number one problem AND offering her his help?

Oh well, there goes her pride…at least her job stays though.

"DEA—wait…what's the catch?"

Lucy caught the small glint in Natsu's onyx eyes and at that moment, she just sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

"Yosh!" Natsu whisper-yelled in triumph. "We'll start operation how-to-forget-about-your-crush-and-be-a-normal-person-again!"

Lucy's mouth smiled a bit in both surprise and amusement at Natsu's sudden change in personality. Was this guy always this cheerful? "Mr. Dragneel…why are you helping me?"

Natsu was about to say something when Lucy held up a finger. "Other than fixing your horribly low grades?"

"They're not that low!" He proclaimed, Lucy silently scoffed. "And um, I won't tell you."

"You and your motives…sigh, fine, whatever you're planning…you'll still help me right?"

He grins, which was a rare sight for the blonde to see. In fact this might have been her first time seeing it. "Of course! What's the point otherwise?"

Lucy just smiled. "Thank you Mr. Dragneel."

"Just call me Natsu."

* * *

" _Is this healthy?"_

" _Probably not."_

" _Mr. Dragneel—"_

" _Natsu."_

" _Fine, Natsu, why should I eat this?"_

" _So you'll be smelly and he might leave you alone!"_

" _Screw you."_

* * *

" _So, I think it's working."_

" _Of course it's working Luce! After all I'm a genius!"_

" _Sure, tell me that when you take a look at your gra—…Luce?"_

" _Yeah, Luce. My nickname for you. Cool right?"_

"… _no."_

" _Come on! Don't be such a killjoy."_

" _I don't like it Mr. Dragnee—Natsu, please don't call me that."_

" _Grr, fine. That's why I hate you."_

" _I hate you too, now study."_

" _Fine fine, geez don't be so impatient Luce."_

" _DON'T CALL ME THA—ugh, why do I even bother?"_

* * *

" _So, I think I might be able to forget about him now."_

" _That's great! Which means our hard work is finally paying off!"_

" _Haha…yeah. Hey Natsu."_

" _Hm?"_

" _I think I'm starting to like someone…"_

" _Well, that better not be the guy who eats thrown tacos across the street. I don't think I'll survive in your house if he visits."_

" _Ew, shut up."_

"… _is it your ex?"_

" _It might be…it might be not."_

" _Hmmm…"_

* * *

" _Lucy…"_

" _I love you! …I…I still love you…"_

* * *

 _Starting to teach at the age of 19, Lucy Heartfilia was a prodigy since birth, but things get a little hard for her when her ex comes to her school as a student, and the funny part is, she hasn't gotten over him, yet. Things get a little turn for the weird as Lucy was helped and given advise by none other than person she's hated the most, Natsu Dragneel. Could his help bring Lucy back to being calm and to stop thinking about her love life? Or will it backfire into something…they both would actually learn to like?_

 _ **HALLO PEAPS.**_

 _ **So this is…um…a small peak , not so small, to a story that might come to fanfiction soon. No not from me, from someone else. I just made this small sneak peek for her :3 The story can come out soon through her account so don't worry about me not updating, or updates in general, she updates way faster TTwTT**_

 _ **So ja ne~!**_

 _ **~Shoyukine**_


End file.
